


Love, in a Time of Quarantine

by atypicalsnowman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Romance, ginger!Stephen, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/pseuds/atypicalsnowman
Summary: Oh my God, they were in quarantine.I'd had this on my mind since quarantine began, and was inspired by babywarg, that absolute gem.Also, the fact that Cumberbatch corrects people when they say he's ginger.  Let the man be auburn.  :D
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	Love, in a Time of Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, they were in quarantine.
> 
> I'd had this on my mind since quarantine began, and was inspired by babywarg, that absolute gem.
> 
> Also, the fact that Cumberbatch corrects people when they say he's ginger. Let the man be auburn. :D

Tony had known quarantine would be awful. 

And not just on one level, oh no. This was terrible on at least twelve separate levels. Of course, the disease itself was awful and deadly, and he had an entire department working on a vaccine. But the isolation, the not being able to leave the Sanctum, the fear and uncertainty, all of that paled when he was faced with the worst part.

Zoom meetings.

You’d never find a greater hive of scum and villainy than the assholes who made up the board at SI.

He’d rather fight a giant octopus any day. He used to be able to sneak in and out of these things, pretend he was paying attention while texting Stephen. Now everyone was staring directly at his face or the overly ornate relics behind him.

“Our profit margins are well below budget. Our shareholders are very concerned, Mr. Stark,” Stuffy Suit said from the corner of Tony’s Starkpad. If Tony had to listen to much more of this he was going to lose it.

“Well, that’s what happens when there’s a global pandemic,” Tony said, twirling a curl of his hair. It hadn’t been this long since college. “You guys realize it’s kind of a miracle we’re still in the black _at all_ , right?”

“This wouldn’t be happening if we were still making weapons,” Bad Combover said.

Tony glared. “What was that?” Bad Combover stayed quiet. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. There’s nothing stopping you from going to any weapons manufacturer you want. Just inform Ms. Potts and _please_ let the door hit you on the ass on the way out.”

Silence. Uh huh.

“Right. Look, we’re going to continue paying our employees, from the lowest level factory worker to well…you guys. And honestly, if I had to pick between paying a factory worker and any of you… Well, I’m sure you could always sell your third or fourth vacation home.”

“Now, Mr. Stark,” said Ugly Shoes. 

One day he’d learn names. Promise.

“Nope. Now how about you brief me on how the prosthetic division is doing working from home?” Tony asked, kicking back in his arm chair in his office at the Sanctum. “You know, something I’m actually interested in?”

The next half hour was actually somewhat productive. The other science divisions weren’t quite where he wanted them, but the prosthetic division was doing really well. Far better than he expected in a pandemic.

And Stark phone sales had actually _increased_. Maybe people felt the need to communicate more during quarantine? Who knew?

Ugh, quarantine was awful. Sure, he’d become more of a homebody in recent years, but quarantine meant no seeing Peter and May, no stepping out for pizza. Trips to Avengers Tower were done in his suit with special filters since the Avengers still had to be available for threats.

Also, he was shit at doing his own nails and cutting his own hair. He could have his personal stylist come and do them privately at the Sanctum, but what kind of example would that set? Tony Stark thinks he’s so special he can break the rules he’s trying to help enforce?

Ugh.

He ran a hand through his raggedy hair and went to find Stephen.

He found him hunched over a book in the library, his own hair in complete disarray. 

Now that he thought about it, for the past week it seemed like Stephen hadn’t even run a comb through it.

Which was cute at first, but now Tony was kinda concerned. It didn’t seem like Stephen was depressed, but hey, everyone’s mental health had taken a hit.

“Hey, honey,” Tony said, leaning down to kiss him.

Stephen startled like a jumpy cat, covering his head with his hands and leaning away. 

“Whoa!” Tony shouted, backing away. “You okay, Doc? Did I lose you for a second there?”

“No,” Stephen said, patting his head. “Fine. I’m fine. Just…got a little lost reading. How was your meeting?”

“Annoying, but eh. The usual. What are you reading about?”

Stephen slammed his book shut with such force his hair moved a little.

Revealing just a faint color…

“Demons,” Stephen said. “Terrible, terrible demons. It’s extremely important you don’t look at this book, Tony.”

Tony backed off with his hands in the air. “Don’t need to tell me twice, Doc. You want to help me make dinner?”

Stephen looked down at his book.

“Come on,” Tony whined. “Can you take a break? I’m lonely. I haven’t seen you all day. Quarantine is getting to me.” Stephen looked like he maybe was close to giving in so Tony unleashed his secret weapon: Bambi eyes.

Stephen had no defense against them.

Stephen sighed. “Don’t do that. Yes, of course. And the quarantine is getting to me, too. I miss conversing with other sorcerers, and I miss Nepal.”

“I know, honey,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s shoulders. “We’re working as fast we can. I promise.”

Stephen stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his hold. “You can’t rush a vaccine. I just wish…”

Tony hummed and ran his nose over Stephen’s ear. 

“I know,” he said, then ran a hand through Stephen’s long, thick hair.

Or he tried to.

Stephen broke Tony’s hold like he was trying to make off with his wallet. 

“What do you feel for?” Stephen said, almost running out of the room. “I think something light. We had Italian three nights in a row.”

Tony just stood there with the Cloak. “Was it something I said?”

The Cloak just shrugged and followed Stephen to the kitchen.

*

Stephen stood at the counter, stuffing the chicken with prosciutto and spices while Tony handled cutting the vegetables. He let them simmer in a skillet, then cozied up and stole a piece of prosciutto.

“Need help?” Tony asked, wrapping himself around him.

Stephen huffed. “I’m perfectly capable of stuffing a chicken, Tony.”

Tony grabbed his hips and spun him around. “Not what I meant,” he said, then kissed him. Stephen gave a soft laugh, then kissed back. They kissed lazily for a moment before the skillet behind Tony made a popping sound.

“Whoops,” Tony said. “Hope you like your squash well done.” He turned back and the sun coming in from the kitchen window made Stephen’s face light up, bathing his face is golden light.

In fact…

“Hey, you’ve got a couple of red hairs in your beard.”

Stephen quickly turned around leaned over the chicken. “No, I don’t. They’re probably just greys.”

“No,” Tony said, trying to get Stephen to turn and face him. “You’ve only got the sexy grey streaks in your hair.” When Stephen wouldn’t turn, Tony leaned over to take a look at his beard, but Stephen looked away. “Hey, what gives?”

“Nothing," Stephen said, shoving the chicken into the oven. “Just…hungry.” With a quick gesture the curtains to the kitchen window closed and the sunlight was gone. 

Stephen turned and gave a fake smile. “Need help with the vegetables?”

*

Tony stared at the ceiling above their bed. 

Stephen had been fighting with the Cloak in the bathroom for the last ten minutes. A part of Tony wanted to get up and go check on them, but another part of him was just tired. Plus, the Cloak and Stephen were more of an old married couple than _Tony_ and Stephen so… Better to just let them work it out.

Hopefully. 

The smell of aftershave wafted into the bedroom as Stephen turned out the light and came to bed. Tony wrapped around Stephen again, and the Cloak draped itself over them as they settled.

Tony was exhausted, mentally and physically. The quarantine was definitely getting to him, plus Stephen had been acting weird all day.

Maybe now, at night when it was dark and easier to talk, Stephen would open up about what was bothering him.

“Stephen.”

Stephen rustled the sheets a little, but turned to face him.

“Are you okay? I know this is hard, but…you’d tell me if something was really wrong, right?”

Closing the distance between them, Stephen rubbed his nose against Tony’s. “Yes, of course,” he whispered.

Feeling reassured, Tony leaned into him for a kiss…

“What the hell?” he asked, because there was definitely something missing. “Stephen?”

Tony reached over and turned on the bedside light. When he turned back around, Stephen was blinking at the bright light, face as naked as the day he was born.

He had no idea what to say.

“What?” Stephen snapped, irritated, turning on his own lamp. “It’s my face, Tony.”

Tony was speechless, which was weird for him. “Yeah… Yeah, of course it’s your face it’s just… Why?”

“Do I have to have a reason? What if I just wanted a change? I just…” Stephen trailed off and sank back on his pillow. He suddenly look exhausted. “Fine,” he said softly, like it was torn out of him. “I’ve been hiding this for so long…”

Now _that_ had Tony worried. “What? What is it?”

Stephen face was drawn, and he looked at Tony like he was terrified of the reaction he’d get. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Laugh?” Tony shouted. He was about ten seconds away from crying.

Stephen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, parting it…

And revealing ginger roots.

Tony sat up in bed. “Wait.”

“Shut up,” Stephen said.

“You’re ginger?”

“No! I’m auburn! There’s a difference!”

 _This is what had been bothering Stephen?_

“You have red hair, and you’ve been hiding this for how long?” Tony asked.

“The fact that I have _auburn_ hair?” Stephen paused, obviously embarrassed. “Since I left home. I never liked my hair. It was always a sore point, so I dyed it first week of undergrad and never stopped. Even when I was broke, I still made sure to have a box of hair dye.”

On one hand, Stephen should know Tony would love him no matter what he looked like. On the other, he understood not liking something about yourself. “And now that there’s a quarantine…”

“I could have done it, but you’re always here and, well. The smell. There was no way I could hide it.”

Tony ran a hand across Stephen’s smooth, bare face. He looked so different without his beard. “Were you seriously planning on hiding this from me forever?”

“Yes.”

Tony leaned back on the bed, relieved that the problem was at least something he could deal with. Suddenly, something occurred to him. “The book! Were you really researching demons or…”

Stephen’s chin sank to his chest.

Tony grabbed hold of him, kissing his cheeks. “Your ridiculousness knows no bounds, baby.” He leaned in, kissing Stephen deeper, then pulled back. I’ve never seen you or kissed you without your beard. It’s so weird.”

“It’s my face,” Stephen said, settling down.

“You’re gonna have such beard burn now. Before, we canceled each other out, mutually assured beard burn destruction. Now? You’ll be as ginger as your hair.”

“Auburn!” He leaned over and kissed Tony. “It’ll grow back.”

“No, you’re not my boyfriend,” Tony said dodging. “Help! Stranger danger!”

“Oh, please.”

“I’ve lost my awesome facial hair bro!” Stephen pushed him down to his pillow, and Tony let him. 

“Oh. Hello, handsome,” Tony purred. He ran a hand over the smoothness of Stephen’s face one more time. “You’ll do till my boyfriend gets back.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked all the silliness! This is my first fic now that whatever souls are made of is wrapping up, and I wanted it to be short and cute. Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Also, for anyone curious, last chapter of wsamo is going up on Friday. *sniff sniff*


End file.
